1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of heat exchangers and, in particular, to the manufacture of a split louver serpentine fin for heat exchanger cores.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing of cores for motor vehicle radiators, charge air coolers and other air-cooled heat exchangers, fins formed from thin gauge metal strip such as copper or aluminum are placed between and in contact with the tubes which carry the fluid to be cooled. The heat exchanger core tubes typically extend between the manifolds, or the inlet and outlet tanks, of the heat exchanger. The fins are the chief heat exchange medium between the coolant and the ambient air. The ability of the fins to transfer heat from the tubes to the air passing over the fins greatly relies on the design of the fins, with some including dimples or protrusions to aid in the heat transfer. To increase the heat transfer rate even further, louvers have been incorporated into the fins. The louvers turbulate the air in a manner which has been found to increase the efficiency of the radiator. The louver configuration may be so-called full louvers, where each louver in the row extends over essentially the entire distance between the tubes, or split louvers, where two side-by-side banks of louvers are employed in the row, so that each of the two louvers extends over less than half of the distance between each tube.
Many heat exchangers employ serpentine fins, in which a flat metal strip is folded into convolutions to create the multiple fins between spaced tubes. When louvers are incorporated into the fins, the structural integrity of the fin is compromised, particularly where serpentine fins are used. A process known as hard-tool forming is typically used in forming the serpentine fin, wherein the louvers are formed with a pair of dies which have a star configuration for forming the convolutions at the same time. The complexity of the dies and machinery for performing the formation of the fins make the process costly. There has been progress made in providing low-cost fin rolls for making ordinary louvered fins by a process known as air-forming. In the air-forming process, the rolls only need to have the die formation for the louvers, and the star shape of the roll may be eliminated. As the rolls push out the strip of metal having the cut and formed full louvers, backpressure is applied at different locations to the metal strip to force the metal to buckle, create the convolutions in the strip of metal, and form the finished serpentine configuration in the desired fin per inch density. However, the air-forming process often produces convolutions that are more random in placement with respect to the rows of louvers compared to the use of hard tooling. The use of the air-forming process has been found to distort the full louvers, change the angle of the louvers, and sometimes close the louver opening altogether. Because of the difficulties in forming full louver serpentine fins, it is believed that the air forming process has not been used for split louvers (which offer better heat transfer performance), and that it has been necessary to make split louver serpentine fins solely with a hard tooling process.